<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jusqu'à la limite by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784269">Jusqu'à la limite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childishness, Competition, Drabble Collection, Food, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il aurait dû commencer à s’apporter quelque chose pour grignoter mais, dans l’ensemble, il trouvait beaucoup plus amusant continuer à voir les expressions contrariées de Yuto quand il réussissait à lui prendre la bouffe sous le nez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jusqu'à la limite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jusqu’à la limite</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Défi numéro un </em></li>
</ol><p>« Quelqu’un a vu la brioche que j’avais apporté pour grignoter ? »</p><p>Yuto était entré dans le dressing avec une grimace plutôt préoccupant.</p><p>Toutes expressions qui n’étaient pas un sourire, d’autre part, résultaient préoccupant sur son visage.</p><p>Tous les autres hochaient la tête, avec d’un air que Yuto dut juger peu coupable, car il se limita à sortir de la pièce en bougonnant quelque chose sur la nourriture qui continuait à disparaître.</p><p>Tandis que les autres continuaient à faire ce qu’ils faisaient avant d’être interrompus, Kei continua à fixer la porte avec un sourire victorieux.</p><p>Il aurait dû commencer à s’apporter quelque chose pour grignoter mais, dans l’ensemble, il trouvait beaucoup plus amusant continuer à voir les expressions contrariées de Yuto quand il réussissait à lui prendre la bouffe sous le nez.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> La deuxième attaque </em></li>
</ol><p>« Yamada a dit que vous m’avez laissé des pâtisseries de ces qu’on a envoyé sa mère. » Nakajima dit à Kei, avec d’un ton ennuyé.</p><p>Il connaissait la mère de Ryosuke depuis assez temps de savoir qu’elle en avait sûrement préparés assez pour tous, et il les avait mangés tellement de fois de savoir qu’il les voulait, à ce moment précis.</p><p>La bouffe était une de ces choses avec lesquelles on ne pouvait pas jouer, pas avec lui.</p><p>Kei leva les sourcils, avec d’un air innocent.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas ce qu’arrivait, Yutti. Je jure que jusqu’à il y a quelques minutes le tiennes étaient encore ici ! »</p><p>Yuto toisa le visage de son collègue de group, douteux.</p><p>« Tu as le visage taché de crème, Kei. » il lui fait remarquer, allusif, mais le plus vieux se limita à hausser les épaules.</p><p>« C’est la crème des pâtisseries que me revenaient <em>de droit</em>. Je n’en n’ai pas mangé davantage. »</p><p>Yuto rougit, tandis que la gêne se transformait en irritation.</p><p>« Admets-le, Kei, s’il te plait... c’est toi qui a mangé mes pâtisseries ! » il se plaignit, indigné, tandis que l’autre haussa les épaules une autre fois.</p><p>« En effet, peut-être que je l’ai fait, mais... » il se nettoya de la crème sur le visage avec un geste gracieux. « Tu ne peux pas le prouver, n’est-ce pas, Yutti ? » il lui demanda, avec un sourire malicieux, avant de sortir de la pièce avec un air victorieux.</p><p>Yuto se mordit une lèvre, en rougissant plus encore.</p><p>Il allait le payer.  </p><p>Oh, bien sûr il allait le payer.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> Vengeance</em></li>
</ol><p>« L’autre jour j’ai demandé des daifuku à Kota, et cette matin il est sorti un peu plus tôt et il est allé à les acheter... je les ai amenés, j’ai hâte de les manger ! »</p><p>Kei marcha dans les couloirs des studios avec Daiki, avec un grand sourire dans le visage.</p><p>Quand il entra dans la greenroom, il prit tout de suite la direction de son sac, en cherchant les daifuku dont il parlait avec le plus jeune.</p><p>Il fouilla attentivement dans la poche où il rappelait de les avoir mis, sans réussir à les trouver.</p><p>En grimaçant, il continua à chercher.</p><p>Il vida tout le contenu du sac sur le table, mais il dut se rendre au fait que, en effet, les daifuku n’étaient pas là.</p><p>Irrité, il se tourna vers les autres garçons, prêt à exploser, quand il vit Yuto s’approcher à lui, avec un sourire mauvais.</p><p>Et alors il entendit.</p><p>« Nakajima Yuto... rends-moi mes daifuku immédiatement. » il siffla, avec le ton d’une personne en passe de perdre la calma.</p><p>Yuto haussa les épaules et il leva les sourcils, une imitation précise de l’expression innocent de Kei.</p><p>« Moi ? Prendre tes daifuku ? Comment as-tu pu penser quelque chose comme ça, Inoo-chan ? » il lui dit, mielleux, avant de rire. « Gochisousama deshita, Kei-chan ! » ajouta-t-il, en se dépêchant à courir vers la porte.</p><p>Kei resta ferme pour un moment, en pensant de l’avoir mérité.</p><p>Seulement pour un moment.</p><p>Ensuite, il lui courut après.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>